


Wake Up

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Frank Iero, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Gerard likes to play with Frank in the morning
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Wake Up

Gerard woke up that morning feeling like absolute shit. 

But the warm body pressed against his back reminded him of happy things, and gave him memories of last night. That had been fun. 

He rolled out of bed, pressing a kiss to the back of Frank’s neck and trying not to rouse him, then left to make coffee. 

Once he’d had a cup, he retreated to the bedroom to watch Frank sleep. He looked so soft and innocent when he was sleeping. His brows were furrowed, even though he was usually relaxed, and his hands were twitching. He was lying on his back with his arms crossed over a small blue duck, a toy from childhood he’d never grown out of. Gerard never judged him for it, or teased him like he did other things. That duck was special to Frank, and he would never, ever make him feel bad for it, even if they were sixty and he was still sleeping with it. 

Gerard settled on the edge of the bed. Frank wasn’t wearing clothes. Gerard had forced him into the shower last night, and he had passed out immediately once they got to bed. Gerard was soaked, of course, once Frank decided he needed to cuddle, but he didn’t mind. He just hugged his wet husband and kissed him to sleep. 

Gerard’s fingers skirted up Frank’s thigh, just brushing lightly over the skin. He watched Frank’s nose twitch, and his toes curl slightly. He was waking up, which meant Gerard had to do this fast. It was Frank’s favorite way to wake up, and he wanted to spoil him that morning.

He pulled his hand away and covered two fingers with lube, then pressed them against Frank. He slid them inside, watching his face change. He was pulling through the layers of sleepiness, growing more and more conscious as Gerard fingered him. 

Gerard spread his fingers and curled them, brushing against Frank’s prostate. He let out a sleepy moan, cracking his eyes open to look at Gerard. “Mm?”

“You looked so pretty,” Gerard said quietly, rubbing his fingers against Frank’s spot. “I thought you deserved a treat.”

Frank whined under him, pushing down on his fingers. It was obvious he was struggling to keep his eyes open, and he shut them again, jaw falling slack as Gerard rubbed his fingers over his prostate hard. 

Gerard watched as Frank’s face contorted to the one he was so used to seeing when he played guitar. He started thrusting his fingers again, hoping to delay Frank’s climax, just a bit. 

“Oh,” Frank breathed, mouth closing. He bit his lip and brought his arms up over his eyes. “Mm...Gee…”

“You’re so pretty,” Gerard murmured. He watched Frank’s cock throb a few times before he came over his stomach with a soft moan and his heels digging into the mattress. 

Gerard collapsed next to him, wiping his hand on the sheets. He pulled Frank close to him, capturing the sticky mess on his stomach between them. 

“Clean?” Frank murmured. He asked that every time Gerard woke him up this way.

“Later.” Gerard kissed his forehead. Right now, he just wanted to fall asleep next to the world’s most beautiful man. 


End file.
